Billy's oneshot
by Connahsquay
Summary: Oneshot about Harry and Seamus, alone during the Easter break. Lemon and mature themes.


Billy's (TheSonOfAthena) Oneshot. HarryxSeamus. Rated: M.

"Harry!" Hermione bellowed from out of the hustling crowd of Hogwarts students. As Harry's friends bounded through their peers towards him, he smirked half heartedly. Harry wasn't in the best of moods recently. Although surrounded by his friends who loved him, he felt lonely. And as he watched Ron and Hermione approach him, knowing that the two had feelings for each other, it made him feel more lonely than ever.  
"Where are you going, mate?" Ron asked his dark haired friend. Harry pursed his lips, he wasn't sure where he was going himself, and as he shrugged to his friends, Hermione jumped at his lack of duties to do.  
"Well we're going to the great hall! You're welcome to join us." Hermione almost seemed to instruct him. After a moment of silence, and his friends staring intently at him, Harry nodded, giving the most convincing of smiles.  
"Sounds great. I could use something to eat."

The short walk over to the great hall was filled with Hermione arguing with Ron, as usual, from what Harry had listened to, it was about Hermione, yet again, doing Ron's assignments for him. Harry didn't care to listen to them squabble anymore, he often felt like screaming at them both just to get it over with and have sex in Quidditch closet. As they reached the magnificent great hall, Hermione led them to the Gryffindor table.  
"Seamus! Ginny!" Hermione chirped, and all of a sudden Harry's eyes snapped up to the table.  
It was he deep, dark secret. The way their skin glowed, their half smile that charmed Harry from the very moment they met. Who, Ginny? No, not at all. It was Seamus who had captured Harry's heart. As the trio joined Seamus and Ginny, Harry's mood perked up. And as the group talked and ate, Harry couldn't divert his attention from Seamus.  
"Seamus, are you going home for the break?" Ginny asked, the Easter break was around the corner, just two more days until tons of students headed home for the break, all apart from Harry. Even Ron and Hermione were leaving him this time, not exactly what he wanted to end this regime of lonliness.  
"No, actually, I'm staying in the castle this time." Seamus finally answered, his Irish accent flooding Harry's mind. All of a sudden, Harry felt a tightness in his chest, not of dispear, but of hope. Maybe finally he could finally talk to him, alone.  
"Oh, Harry aren't you staying in the castle too?" Hermione smiled to her friend with glasses.  
"Yeah" Harry coughed, his eyes darting madly around the table, "Yes, I am." He looked back over to Seamus, and all he did was smile in return to Harry. The flustered Harry picked up his goblet and sipped his drink, eyes locked with Seamus.

The days before Easter break passed quickly, so quickly that they seemed like a blur to him. His last class before the break had just ended, and he was making his way to the courtyard to see his friends off.  
"There you are Harry." Fred laughed down to the short boy,  
"We were beginning to think you had forgotten about us!" George finished off his twins sentance. As the group laughed, Harry's eyes darted around the courtyard, which was full of students with suicases leaving for their homes.  
"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione quizzed, her eyes twitching at him, but all she recieved was a disgruntled cough from him, with the smallest of nods.  
"Something on your mind, mate?" Ron jumped in, moving himself beside Hermione. "You're always welcome to grab a suitcase and come stay at the Burrow." But once again, all Harry did was fidget and look around.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Harry finally replied, seeming very disconnected from the conversation. "Just...Where's Seamus?" He asked them, but his friends shrugged at him and gave a quick glance around.  
"He's gone to his dorm." A familiar voice echoed from behind. Harry quickly turned, only to see Luna Lovegood, staring blankly at the group, her usual look. "I ran into him on the way down." She continued, shaking her suitcase to show that she was also leaving. "He was actually looking for you, Harry." Harry's eyes glimmered as a smile plastered itself across his face, he clenched his hands at his sides and moved slightly back, towards the castle doors.  
"I have to go." He lied, "I'll uh- I'll write to you, Ron, Hermione...Luna." He flustered, trying his best to leave his friends and set off to the Gryffindor common room.  
"Uh, yeah." Ron replied, almost bewildered by Harry's mood swing "See you in two weeks." He finished, but before the ginger friend even finished, Harry was well out of earshot and almost into the castle.

Harry almost ran when he was inside the castle. He ran up the stairs, luckily making all the changes when they moved and easily reached the Gryffindor common room in due course. As he walked in, there was one or two students sat in the common room, but neither of them were Seamus. With a loud sigh, he trudged up the stairs, he was starting to wonder if Seamus was even still here.  
"Empty." Harry said quietly to himself, rolling his head to one side.  
"What is?" He heard that most charming Irish accent almost whisper from behind him. Harry's heart raced as he turned on his heels, then realising his close Seamus was to him. His cheeky grin enthralled Harry, to the point where he almost forgot what Seamus had just said to him.  
"The dorm." Harry's voiced squeaked, he grimmaced at himself, feeling embaressed, but it was like Seamus didn't even notice.  
"Yeah, it is." His voice soothed to Harry, Seamus moved a little closer to him, probably hearing Harry's rather loud gulp and his breath hitched in his throat. He stumbled back a little, tripping over his own feet.  
"You wanted to talk to me?" Harry tried to put on a brave voice, hiding how entranced and bewildered he was; here it was, exactly what he wanted, himself and Seamus, alone at last. As Seamus took another step closer to Harry, his smile almost disappeared.  
"I did, yeah." Seamus seemed to growl, and before Harry could ask him, he got his answer.  
Seamus lunged towards him, capturing Harry's lips with his own, Harry's eyes open in shock. The kiss wasn't long, and Seamus soon pulled away.  
"I-I'm sorry." Seamus stuttered, walking backwards away from Harry.  
"No. No." He tried to soothe Seamus, and without realising it he held out his hand and took ahold of Seamus' arm. Harry pursed his lips, attempting to smile through the shock.  
"It's fine." Harry reassured him, pulling him closer, Seamus grinned crookedly, making Harry's heart beat faster, and before he knew it, Harry had pulled him in, kissing him harshly, his lips smothering Seamus'. Seamus teased Harry's lip with his tongue, begging for entrance to his mouth, to which Harry obliged, he felt a smirk tug at Seamus' lips in the kiss.  
Harry's hands slowly snaked around his lovers hips, tightening his grip on him and pulling him closer.  
"Harry, wait." Seamus managed to muffle through the kiss, suddenly making Harry stop and pull away, partly in fear, partly in curiousity of what he wanted. "Is this what you want?" Seamus hushed, his lips still touching Harry's slightly. Harry managed to nod to him, exhaling onto Seamus, trying to catch his breath from their chaste kiss, but Seamus dived towards him once more, hushing him in a kiss yet again.  
Seamus' hand worked its way from Harry's side up to his ruffled black hair, pulling it and making Harry's head tilt backwards. Removing his lips, Seamus placed butterfly kisses down his cheek and onto his neck. Harry tried to disguise a moan, but couldn't and this made Seamus smirk to himself. He made his way back up to Harry's face. Slowly Seamus began to push Harry backwards, towards the bed, whilst lightly teasing his lips, not kissing him but lightly touching and licking his lips. Harry tried his best to entice a kiss from him, but before he could capture Seamus, his legs came into contact with a bed, knocking him off his feet and he dragged Seamus down with him.  
Without any time wasted, Seamus delved into Harry's mouth, his tongue exploring every cervice as his hands forcefully rippled over his body, almost desperate to hold onto him. Seamus delved up, gasping for air as he looked back down to the Flustered Harry, his face red, his perfect pink lips glistening. Without another word, Seamus placed himself on top of Harry, stradling him on his waist. He slowly unbuttoned Harry's shirt, fiddling with the buttons and slowly popping them open, exposing his pale and pristine skin, a small amount of hair almost engraved onto his chest. As Harry watched Seamus' rough yet delicate hands travel further down his body, he looked up, and saw the lust in his lover's eyes.  
"Now undo yours." Harry grunted, his hand tugging at Seamus' shirt. Biting his lip, Seamus let out a small laugh, and slowly pulled his shirt over his head, enthralling Harry. His body was perfectly sculpted, no hair lay on his chest and without knowing, Harry's hand made its way onto Seamus' body, feeling the warmth and how fast his heart was beating for him. _For Harry only._  
Slowly Seamus' hand reached up to and took a hold of Harry's hand, which was on his chest, their fingers entwined as Seamus slowly guided Harry's hand down his body, reaching the top of his pants. The dark haired Harry bit his lip, looking up to Seamus, unsure about what to next, looking for guidance. Seamus' eyes locked with Harry's not looking away or even blinking, as his other hand unbuttoned his pants, and pushed Harry's hand down further. Harry felt his member, fully hard and erect, as Seamus lightly traced Harry's hand over it, before letting it go.  
Harry dared not look down to it, but instead focused on Seamus' body as he pulled his underwear further down, allowing his cock to be fully exposed. As he ran his hand down the shaft, he felt Seamus shiver at his touch.  
"I'm sorry." Harry apologised, but Seamus hushed him.  
"No. It feels good." He moaned through his teeth. Harry smirked happily back to him, before getting a full feel of his member. He placed his hand firmly around it and felt the length of his cock, before slowly establishing a rhythm.  
"Uh, oh yeah." Seamus grunted, pulling his head back in pleasure, causing Harry to feel giddy and move faster and faster. Harry could feel Seamus' release building up, as his hand pulsed over him, Seamus reached down and stopped him.  
"Now it's your turn." He smirked down to Harry, in that second Seamus pulled himself on top of Harry, kissing him quickly on his chest, making his way past his waist. He hastily pulled Harry's pants off, revealing his cock. Seamus looked up Harry's body, looking into his eyes, Harry's face flushed, slightly embaressed. Seamus took one hand and raised it up to his body, taking a hold onto Harry's hand and firmly holding it. With a breath, Seamus slowly place his lips onto Harry's tip, his eyes not diverting from Harry's, and slowly pushed his mouth down his shaft.  
"Urgh." Harry moaned, trying to stifle it, his head rolling back. Seamus smirked to himself and slowly licked up Harry's shaft, straight onto the head.  
"Seamus." Harry muffled, grinting his teeth. With one hand, Seamus massaged Harry's shaft, feeling how erect he was for him, every now and then he licked and nibbled the head. Seamus could feel Harry going crazy, his cock getting bigger and harder than ever. Seamus pulled his mouth over his cock again and roughly rolled his tongue all over him, feeling the released building up, Harry getting hotter and hotter. Suddenly he pulled his mouth from him, Harry's head rolling back in pleasure, biting his lip so hard you could have sworn it was bleeding.  
"Oh fuck." Harry hissed when Seamus stopped.  
"Turn around." Seamus ordered, as he proceeded to pull Harry's pants fully off him, giving him the freedom to move. Harry complied and jumped to his knees, turning around and allowing Seamus to enter him.  
"Oh yeah." Seamus mused, feeling his own cock, getting excited. "This might hurt." He warned,  
"Just do it." Harry moaned, shivering with anticipation of feeling Seamus enter him.  
Seamus guided his cock into Harry, slowly pushing himself fully in. He felt Harry tense underneath him, Seamus leaned over to Harry, kissing his neck chastily, slightly nibbling too. He let Harry get used to his width, letting him relax.  
"Are you ready?" Seamus asked, earning a grunted 'yes' back. Slowly he pulled his cock out a little and began to rock back and forth. He held onto Harry's hips, and with each thrust he felt his cock get tighter inside Harry.  
"Oh, Seamus. Oh fuck." Harry called out to him, Seamus' grip tightened around Harry, each thrust faster and faster, Harry buried his face into the bed, holding in his moans and shouts.  
"I'm gonna-" Seamus managed to grit through his teeth, but before he finished his sentance, he released himself inside Harry. Seamus grunted heavily, slumping over Harry's back, he placed light kisses on his back before pulling himself down to lie next to him.  
The couple caught their breath for a moment, lying naked and their bodies entwined on the bed. What seems like forever passed as they lay there, not moving, just watching each other breathe.  
"Harry?" Seamus finally sighed, his hand snaking around Harry's shoulder, pulling him closer.  
"Yes, Seamus?" his lover replied.  
"I do love you, y'know." The Irish lad admitted, as he turned to face the ceiling, staring in comfort. Moments passed in silence, before Harry cuddled in tigher to Seamus.  
"I love you too." He replied.


End file.
